The overall objectives of this project are to determine the regulatory factors and mechanisms of biosynthesis and secretion of somatostatin, to elucidate possible physiologic and pathophysiologic roles as well as the chemical nature of somatostatin-like molecules having access to the pituitary, pancreas, gastrointestinal tract and central nervous system. Furthermore, we will continue to develop and characterize biologically and toxicologically analogs of somatostatin with therapeutic potential for use in diabetes mellitus and other disorders.